


deep waters

by ItchyToaster



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Daddy Kink, Dave lives, Dave's just trying to understand it all poor guy, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Klaus is a good boyfriend, Klaus just really loves pet names, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Time Travel Panic, Top Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItchyToaster/pseuds/ItchyToaster
Summary: Dave felt lucky to be alive. Each moment he spent breathing in the crisp air of 2019 reminded him of that blessing. His blessing. Klaus.Damn God if He wanted him to die on the battlefield. Dave would run from His hand until the end of time.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 21
Kudos: 36
Collections: EnKlave Fest 2021





	deep waters

**Author's Note:**

> on the anniversary of Dave's death, I have decided to deny it 😌💕

2019 was strange, Dave had to admit. It was different than what he expected, but it wasn’t far off from Klaus’s explanations. He remembered under a twilight sky in Vietnam heat, Klaus perched himself on that briefcase, prattling on and on about the future. He mused about his life in the 2000s, literally sitting on all the opportunities that awaited the two of them. _“You’re gonna love it, Dave.”_

How spectacular, how wondrous, how splendid it all sounded. And even bleeding into his lover’s arms as he was whisked away in a flash of blue light on that fateful night, he was still thrilled by the prospects of what waited for him in the fabulous future. 

But what he was never warned about was the loneliness. The disconnection he felt everywhere he went. While, yes, Klaus’s prophecy of amazing technological advancements rang true, he never did mention the side-effects. Convenience was coined with isolation, and it made Dave’s skin itch. He felt alone, even among friends, among Klaus’s ridiculous family, and he couldn’t quite place it. The shock of the future hit him like a wave. Swimming was always his strong suit, but Dave was in deep waters. 

So when Klaus told him he was going to catch up with Allison and Vanya over dinner that night, Dave felt a pang of fear in his chest. “I’ll be back around 11-ish deary.” Klaus hummed, pressing a kiss to Dave’s cheek before sauntering out the door. It wasn’t unusual; he wasn’t clingy, god no. But if there was one person in all of time and space who understood, one person Dave could talk about this with, it was Klaus. Sure, he had made his own friends through the boxing club Diego frequented, or the acting gigs Allison was able to get for him, but, in their wide, empty apartment, Dave found himself emptier, deeper, further away from comfort. 

As the door shut behind Klaus, Dave let out a heavy sigh, shutting his eyes and curling his toes into the soft carpet. The hum of the radiator buzzed in his ears. Maybe he could finally try his hand at one of those social media apps Klaus had always used. _‘You should’ve seen it back in 2012,’_ his partner’s jokes played through his head as he plopped down on the couch. _‘Your introduction to the internet is going to be smooth sailing.’_

Right. Smooth sailing. Dave scrolled through his phone with practiced ease, just as Klaus had taught him over dinner a few weeks ago. He couldn’t help but smile as he recalled how Klaus’s green eyes twinkled with delight at every question he asked and every detour of confusion Dave took. 

After maneuvering his way through social media, picking out usernames and pictures he thought suited him, Dave felt rather pleased with his work. He had always been a bit worried about modern online presences. It felt too invasive, too personal, but nearly everyone he came in contact with was unphased by this when he tried to bring it up. God, the future was so weird. 

But the future was also funny, and peculiar. In the small lit-up box he could find an answer to any question, look up practically anyone in the world. It was fascinating and thrilling, and yet, even as he scrolled through his new-found followers, all that joy he had magically vanished, already tapping through photos and commenting on posts with ease like he had known it his whole life. Dave felt his face pulled into the phone, sucked into the magical little world that resided in there. Even though he had other things to be doing, maybe something new to learn around their house, Dave stayed put, finding all the comfort and delight in his phone. 

He spent what felt like a few minutes scrolling through. Satisfied with his work, he looked to check the time. His eyes widened, realizing that it hadn’t been just 15 minutes, but well over an hour. Dave was shocked, almost scared. He quickly locked his phone, dropping it on the couch and standing up. 

“ _Shit_.” He looked around the empty apartment for something to ground himself. Toes curled into the carpet. Fingers curled into palms. His chest tightened with his breath. He was here. He was fine. It was fine. Dave’s eyes opened, head cleared of what Five had coined ‘Time-Continuum Shock’. While he had been in 2019 for almost six months, the shocks of the future still bombarded him daily. 

Dave ran a hand over his face as he made his way to the bathroom. If it was anything that could clear his head, it was a nice cold shower. He always teased Klaus about how fancy and luxurious his life had been growing up with superior appliances, futuristic fridges, and bathrooms. 

_“Ah, the joys of indoor plumbing.”_ Klaus had mused once they made it back to 2019 and out of Vietnam. 

As the water ran, Dave looked at himself in the mirror, his fingers running over the scar in his chest. Each time he did, he always wondered what would have happened if Klaus hadn’t been there. What would have happened without the future? Without the briefcase? They talked about it every now and again, under the sheets of their bed, hiding from the moon and the stars as if they would share their little secret with the cosmos. He had cheated death, no less. Anyone would hide from God if they had done the same. But now, smiling with people he did not grow up with, finding his own name at the Vietnam memorial, there was no relief in running from death. Everyday Dave opened his eyes, he felt a bit guilty about choosing himself over cosmic destiny. 

“Honey, I’m home!” 

Dave lifted his head to the showerhead, letting the cool water run over his face. “In here.” He called back. Footsteps approached the door, still heavy. Klaus hadn’t taken his shoes off yet. 

“Almost done in there, hot stuff? You would not _believe_ what Allison had to tell me today.” Klaus pushed the door open, and in the frosted shower door, he could see his lover’s naked silhouette. “Got room for one more?” Klaus hummed. Dave could hear those pretty lips turning into a cheeky smile. 

“Always,” Immediately, he heard the clattering of a belt being dropped to the floor and chunky heel boots being set down with a hollow thunk. “Be warned, it’s cold in here.” Dave chuckled, knowing that Klaus liked a nice hot shower after a long day. 

Long fingers trailed up Dave’s spine. The touch immediately pulled his lips up into a smile, humming softly. He reached to make the water warmer, moving slightly to let his lover enjoy the heat. While Dave stood just a few inches over Klaus, his presence loomed over him, engulfing him. Klaus’s fingers trailed up to his shoulders, pressing his thumbs into his skin and kneading. Dave was never a good liar. 

“Something wrong?” His tender voice made Dave turn to face him. Those green eyes were blown wide, pulling Dave’s thoughts from him like a fish from the sea. He sighed, without another word, resting his forehead onto Klaus’s shoulder. The other man only hummed quietly. 

“Can we talk about it after?” Dave requested, to which Klaus nodded. “You can tell me about dinner.” 

Klaus obliged, and as he washed Dave’s hair and massaged his skin he told him about Allison’s recent trip back to the west coast to see her daughter, finally. Vanya had begun teaching music at a local elementary school. “It’s a part-time position,” Klaus explained, rinsing soap from his own skin under the now steaming hot water. “But I think she’ll do great; the kids love her already.”

Dave smiled as he watched him, back against the shower wall to cool himself off as the steam rose to the ceiling. He nodded, listening to every word. No matter what Klaus rambled about, whether it was jokes about a spirit that had joined them for dinner or the incredibly bizarre stories of his super-hero past, Dave listened intently for hours. Klaus’s voice grounded him, reminded him why he was here, in any time period for that matter.

As they dried off, the silence between them began to grow. When it came to things like this, Klaus never pushed, and Dave appreciated it, always feeling more comfortable taking the lead. But, he didn’t want that tonight. He wanted to be pushed, questioned, to be taken care of. 

“Aren’t you going to ask me what’s wrong?” He finally piped up, rubbing his arms with the sweet-smelling eucalyptus lotion they kept in the bathroom. 

Klaus spat into the sink, rinsing toothpaste from his mouth. He caught Dave’s gaze in the reflection of the mirror, his brow arching. “Do you want to talk about it?” Dave nodded. He watched Klaus wipe his mouth, picking a hair tie from the sink and pulling his long curls into a messy bun. “Alright, hon,” Klaus hoisted himself up onto the bathroom counter and opened his arms, which Dave quickly walked into. “What’s up?”

Dave pressed his head to Klaus’s shoulder, letting out a deep sigh. “Same stuff, nothing really new.” He murmured into the soft skin there. “All this time travel stuff… the future,” He picked his words carefully, trying to articulate his conundrum in a way Klaus could understand. “I feel really out of touch.” The empathetic hum that came from Klaus vibrated in Dave’s ear. The deep sound and closeness of his lover comforted him. He paused, waiting for Klaus to say something, but the words never came. The silence made worry bubble in Dave's throat, concerned that Klaus didn't understand. 

"It… it's not that I don't like being here, I just-" He didn't like bringing it up. It felt wrong like someone would hear them and tell God he forgot one on Earth, still running from Death’s heavy hand. "I feel like I shouldn't be. I…" His voice drifted off into the crook of Klaus's neck, afraid that if he finished his thoughts would come true, and he’d find himself laying on his back in the middle of Vietnam. Fingers ran through his damp hair silently. Klaus rarely spoke when Dave expressed himself like this. They both knew how difficult it was. Dave pressed his face deeper into Klaus, wanting to be _close_. It felt like hiding, the act, but even as gentle hands cradled his head, he felt sheltered, protected. Klaus's long fingers cupped his face, tilting him up.

"Hey," He hummed softly, lips turned into a small smile. "it's okay, I know these past couple months have been super rough," Dave nodded in agreement, leaning into Klaus's ‘GOODBYE’ tattoo. "but I couldn't be more proud of you." They both smiled at one another. "This stuff's crazy, I know, my family, the time travel-" 

"These weird phones that see everything," Dave grumbled, to which Klaus smiled warmly, his eyes twinkling. "Yeah, the internet." 

Dave sighed. "It's just been a lot to take in, especially when you're not around to explain everything." 

Klaus shrugged. "Hey, you've been doing just fine on your own; you always have, mister tough guy." His smile brightened with Dave's laugh, the sound making his heart flutter the same way it did when they first met. "We'll figure it out, just like we always have." Dave nodded. He never knew if it was those beautiful green eyes or the sweetness of his voice, but Klaus always had a way of calming Dave's nerves. 

“In the meantime,” Klaus’s fingers intertwined behind Dave’s neck, holding him in a loving, but firm grip. “Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” Since they had moved together, Dave noticed how Klaus had been making a conscious effort to ask what he could do to help, a stark contrast from the reckless man he met in the hills of Vietnam. The question made his chest bloom and plummet at the same time. Klaus also knew how hard it was for him to communicate his needs, and actively tried to make space for him to do so. But Dave didn’t. 

He dove into Klaus’s mouth, in a desperate movement. The other man gave willingly, his long piano fingers tangling into Dave’s dirty blond hair. They both moved fluidly with one another pulling and pushing like the gentle tides, guided by moonlight. Dave hummed into his lover’s lips, the sound meant to be dark and sexy, but it was needy and anxious. Klaus noticed, hopping off of the sink and pushing him back into the door. Dave groaned, his hands tight on Klaus’s shoulders. 

“Baby,” Klaus purred softly, breath tickling his lips. Dave only hummed quietly, looking up into those beautiful green eyes. He didn’t want to ask, he didn’t want to dig into his chest to show what he needed. He knew that was selfish of him to ask, to ask Klaus to know what _he_ wasn’t even sure of. “Talk to me,” Klaus murmured, his voice still sweet. The words washed over Dave, drowning him in his lover’s tenderness. Each syllable went straight to his dick, making it twitch with interest. He tried to go in for another kiss, but Klaus pressed a firm hand to his shoulder, shoving him back into the door. It knocked the wind from him. Something dominant lurked behind those pretty green eyes. It made Dave a puddle at his feet. 

“Don’t make me ask again, darlin’.” Klaus hummed, invading Dave’s space. “What can I do to make you feel better?” His voice ran over Dave’s skin, leaving his body covered in goosebumps. He let out a shuddering breath as his lips parted, giving into his partner’s request. 

“I…” Klaus’s eyes raked over his body as if he was taking stock of his possessions, slow and concentrated. He felt swallowed up by those eyes, those twinkling possessive eyes. It sucked Dave in, hypnotizing and all-consuming. “I want you to fuck me. I want to feel close to you like I’m _yours_.” 

With every word, Klaus’s smirk grew wider, eyes flickering with devious delight. He chuckled softly, pressing himself flush to Dave’s body. “Did you forget, baby?” His lips pressed to Dave’s neck, leaving gentle nips on his skin as he spoke. “You _are_ mine.” 

Dave’s fingers pressed into Klaus’s shoulders, nails digging into the taut flesh. “It’s been so long,” He moaned, tilting his head to give the other man a better angle. “Remind me, _please.”_ His deep voice suddenly vanished, and with every kiss Klaus left on him, his desire to be closer just grew. He huffed, pulling at Klaus’s curls in its matted bun. With one tug, the tie came undone, and Dave’s fingers tangled into the waves of hair, pulling Klaus impossibly close. “Bedroom. _Now_.” 

However, his demand was only met with a laugh. “ _Oh,_ you’ve definitely forgotten,” Klaus emphasized his point with a purple bruise on Dave’s neck. As he ran his fingers over his work, his eyes gazed into Dave’s. “I call the shots; remember, sweet thing?” Dave nodded dumbly, swimming deeper and deeper in his lover’s possessive gaze. 

Long fingers grabbed Dave by his jaw, pulling him in ferociously and sliding his tongue into his mouth. Practically diving into his lover, Dave could do nothing but moan into Klaus’s mouth, becoming absolutely consumed. He chased after the feeling, kissing back eagerly. A hand curled into the hair at the nape of his neck, keeping him there while Klaus kissed him feverishly. “Klaus,” Dave gasped as they parted, sharing labored breaths. “Please.” 

Klaus all but grinned, eyes raking over him. “Turn around for me.” 

Dave listened obediently, pressing his chest to the door. Behind him, he could hear Klaus rummage through the bathroom drawers, humming quietly to himself as he did so. Just as quickly as he left, Klaus returned, his hand gently holding Dave at his waist. “It’s been a long time, hasn’t it, baby?” Dave all but whimpered, nodding into the door. “Don’t worry, doll,” His voice slithered up right next to Dave’s ear, making his body shiver with anticipation. “I think I remember how to get you to moan all pretty for me.” 

The cap of lube popped open, the sound alone making Dave’s cock twitch. “Spread ‘em, c’mon now, don’t make me do all the work.” Klaus’s coy voice chided behind him. With a steady breath and flushed cheeks, Dave obeyed, the cool air making his exposed hole flutter. “So pretty.” Klaus cooed, pressing two slick fingers to the sensitive skin, pulling a gasp from Dave’s throat. “So needy, always so needy.” The seance chided as if having a normal conversation. 

He stroked over Dave’s puckered skin until the area was slick with lubricant. Only then did he push in a finger, sliding slowly into the tight heat. Dave cursed under his breath, grateful that his partner had been generous with lube. It had been a while since he bottomed, but it wasn’t his fault that Klaus’s ass looked like th—

A hand came down on his left ass cheek, making him grip onto the doorframe. “Ah! Klaus!” Long fingers kneaded his flesh as another slid into him. He shuddered against the door, soft breathy moans pouring from his parted lips. Another slap came down on his opposite cheek, making him jump. 

“Did I tell you you could move your hands?” Klaus asked firmly, his hand landing on the soft flesh again. Dave whimpered, resting his head against the door and reaching behind himself to put himself on display. His face burned with shame as a deep chuckle came from the other man, who practically salivated at the sight. It was so rare that Dave let himself be taken care of like this, to fall completely backward into pleasure. Klaus’s dick hung heavy between his legs, precum dripping from the tip with every whimper and moan that he heard. He became drunk on the sight, his fingers pumping in quicker at the thought of fucking his beautiful boyfriend into oblivion.

He cursed under his breath, twisting his fingers in the wet tightness of his partner. Dave’s spine arched in response, trying his best to stay upright. Klaus loved this, how simple it was. He drank in the sight before him, Dave’s taut skin slick with sweat and flushed red with desire. Klaus reached for his hair, pulling Dave up firmly and pressing him back into the door. “You make it so easy,” He nipped at his ear. “I could keep you like this all night,” The thought made Klaus’s cock twitch with interest, Dave fucking himself onto his fingers until he was completely spent. “I want you to cum on my fingers, baby.” 

“Ah! Klaus, fuck,” Dave gasped, feeling feverish wet lips press to his shoulder. His heated words made him shudder against the door, trying his best to keep himself spread open without collapsing. “Klaus please,” He whined, pressing back into his partner’s slick tattooed hand. “Please I need more.” The grip in his hair became firmer, pulling his head back with a gasp. 

“You’ll take what I give you baby.” 

Dave moaned again, trying his best to fuck himself on those two long fingers. Even as they curled and spread in his hole, his cock ached for more. “Klaus,” He keened, wiggling his hips. “Please, I can’t—”

Klaus stopped. “What did I just say?” Dave whined wordlessly. “You’ll take,” As he spoke, he shoved a third digit into the deliciously tight heat, thrusting them deep. Dave sobbed. “What I give you.” Klaus couldn’t help but grin into his lover’s neck, sucking a bruise into his soft skin. 

“Got it, baby?” He picked up the pace, sliding his fingers in and out in quick motions. Each press against Dave’s prostate pulled a breathy moan from him. Under the cascading waves of pleasure, Dave barely listened. He floundered in the waters, each curl of those long fingers inside of him luring him deeper and deeper. Wordless moans poured from his lips, trying his best to focus on his partner’s voice, somewhere behind him. He felt so far, and yet so, so close. The feeling of Klaus’s fingers deep inside of him making his cock drip with precum, painting messy stripes on his belly. He heard Klaus’s voice again, this time nodding into the door, a needy ‘uh-huh’ filling the air in response. 

Fingers spread out wide inside of him, the sweet stretch making him cry with pleasure. “I can’t hear you, baby.” Klaus curled his fingers upwards, pressing mercilessly into Dave’s prostate. 

“Yes!” Dave moaned, all his weight colliding into the door. His hands flew up to catch the frame, afraid he would sink into the floor. Those talented fingers teased his sweet spot, making him whine desperately. “Yes, daddy! Yes!” He gasped, breath catching in his throat. _Fuck_. 

The word knocked the wind from Klaus, suddenly silent. After letting out a shuttering breath, he hummed pleasingly, the rumble in his chest vibrating against Dave’s spine. His fingers had slowed, still keeping Dave on the precipice. 

“What was that, baby?”

Dave stuttered, unable to let the words fall out without burning with shame. Klaus’s fingers gently stroked his prostate, eliciting another trembling moan. “D-daddy…” 

“I like the sound of that, pretty boy.” Klaus hummed, grinning into his skin. God, that voice; he could listen to Dave sound all needy like that for hours. The blond all but moaned in response, wishing he could stroke himself off. “You gonna cum for daddy?” Klaus’s dark voice rumbled in his ear, making Dave nod his head fervently into the door. 

“Please daddy, I want it, wanna feel good.” He moaned fingers white-knuckled on the door. With every stroke of his sweet spot, he dove further and further into pleasure, his mind hazy with Klaus’s presence, his surly, sensual voice, those long fingers gripping and pressing into every inch of him. “So close, please,” He whined, arching his back and pressing his ass into Klaus’s hands, rocking with each firm thrust. He moved his hips in time with Klaus’s fingers, soft moans pouring from his lips as he did so.

“That’s it, baby,” Klaus’s movements became harder, the slap of sin echoing in the small bathroom. He pulled on Dave’s abused curls, his lips next to his ear. “Let me hear you,” Klaus spread his fingers in Dave’s hole. “Let me hear that pretty voice of yours.”

Dave happily obliged, tossing his head back and moaning up to the ceiling. God and neighbors be damned, he needed to testify to this heavenly experience. Desperate moans poured from his open mouth. “Daddy,” He moaned, teetering over the edge. “pleaseplease don’t stop, don’t stop don—” A disheveled sob fell from his parted lips, watery eyes shut tight. His orgasm ran through him with jolts of electricity, body trembling helplessly against the door. He coated his belly and the door in his cum, his voice turning into soft, wordless whimpers. He cursed, the word high and breathy with desire. Limply, he leaned into the door, whining as Klaus’s fingers slowly retreated. “Fuck…” He breathed into the door, barely able to keep himself up. Thin lean arms wrapped around his chest, keeping him upright. The door in front of him slowly creaked open, making him stumble slightly. The loss of support made him stir, Klaus’s voice coming from behind him. 

“Bedroom.” 

Dave nodded, holding onto one of Klaus’s shoulders to help steady his shaking legs. As soon as the door closed behind them, he felt his back pressed into the door once more, facing his partner’s Cheshire grin. He chuckled breathlessly. “I’m sensing a trend.” 

“What can I say?” Klaus hummed, his fingers now gently moving the hair that clung to his sweaty forehead. “I’m a creature of habit.” He caught the man’s lips in a slow kiss, his hands roaming over his body. As quickly as he had come back up for air, the kiss pulled him under again, his mind swimming in deep, warm waters. Dave moaned as a slick hand wrapped around his half-hard cock, only then realizing Klaus had brought the bottle of lube with them. 

“Look at you, angel,” Klaus breathed against his lips. “So good for me.” 

Dave let out a helpless whine. “For you,” He repeated breathlessly, the praise knocking the wind out of him. “Wanna be good for you.” His blue eyes swarmed over Klaus’s body, eyeing his hard cock hanging untouched between his legs. The sight made his mouth practically water, a choked moan leaving his lips. “Daddy,” He swallowed, eyes meeting pretty green ones. “Let me be good for you.” His hand reached out but was quickly swatted away. 

“Baby don’t make me remind you again.” Klaus’s voice became firm, and Dave whining in protest.

“Please,” He leaned in, catching Klaus’s lips in a needy kiss, trying to convey his desperation. Klaus’s teeth snagged his lower lip, applying enough pressure to make Dave whimper. His head fell back onto the door with a _thunk_ , pretty pink lips curling into a pout. “I want you inside me, daddy. Want your dick.” 

“That bad, huh, sweet thing?” Klaus’s hand twisted around his shaft. He tried to keep up the dominant facade, loving Dave’s neediness. He wanted to drag it out, watch his lover crumble and beg for him, but his untouched dick said otherwise, and Klaus wasn’t sure how long he was going to last. “Since my baby’s gotten so desperate,” He released Dave’s length, his hand fisitng sweaty blond locks. Dave gasped, eyes lighting up. “Come here,” He guided the blond over to the edge of the bed, hand still firmly in Dave’s scalp. “Face down, ass up.” He punctuated his words by pulling Dave down onto the mattress, pressing his cheek firmly into the soft sheets. 

Dave moaned sinfully. “Yes, daddy.”

Klaus hummed with a smile. “Good boy.” His hand came down on Dave’s ass, watching the blond’s hands curl into the sheets with a groan. “You think you deserve daddy’s cock?”

“Yes, please,” He whimpered, arching his lower back into Klaus’s hand, which spread him open. A thumb pressed to his hole, adding just the slightest bit of pressure to make him whine. “I’ve been so good daddy, please,” He begged in light breaths. Klaus cursed under his breath, desperate to slide into Dave’s tight heat. 

“You’re right, baby,” Klaus purred, popping open the bottle of lube. He stroked over his own dick, talking easily as he did. “You’ve been so good for me,” Dave hummed, his body becoming warm with praise. “You took my fingers so well, didn’t you, pretty thing?” Klaus lined himself up, rocking his length up and down Dave’s ass. He immediately responded, meeting his movements with the arch of his back. The sight made Klaus feel heady, trying to maintain control for just a few more minutes. 

“Yes daddy, I did, you made me feel so good,” Dave moaned, feeling the blunt tip of Klaus’s dick press against his hole. “I wanna make you feel good, wanna feel you cum inside me.” 

Klaus cursed under his breath, gripping Dave’s hip with one hand to make sure he didn’t plunge into his partner. “Yeah baby,” Klaus groaned, trying to hold back his moan as he slowly breached Dave’s hole. “Gonna fuck you ‘til you see stars.” 

As Klaus stretched him open, Dave’s fingers curled into the sheets, jaw falling open. “Oh, fuck,” He moaned, his loose hole suddenly tightening around the delicious intrusion. Above him, Klaus groaned, a hand pressed to the sheets to steady himself. 

“Baby you’re so fuckin’ tight,” Klaus bottomed out, steadying himself as he was engulfed in Dave’s wet heat. “It’s like you were made for my dick.” The whines and whimpers that came from below him went straight to his dick, making him snap his hips forward. The bed creaked under him, pressing Dave into the mattress. 

“Daddy!” Dave sobbed as the movements continued, Klaus’s dick sliding in and out of him with practiced precision. He began to get used to the feeling, spreading his legs to accommodate Klaus better. He wasn’t _enormous,_ but Dave had become out of practice. His head lolled onto the bed, letting himself be fucked into the mattress. “You’re so _deep_ , daddy, feels s’good.” He slurred into the sheets, eyes rolling back into his head. He felt completely consumed by his partner, his beautiful voice surrounding him and enveloping him in its warm, sultry embrace. Fingers tugged into his hair, pulling his limp head up from the bed. Soft, hot lips pressed to his neck and jaw, the movements quick and desperate. Dave knew Klaus was barely holding on. “Daddy,” He moaned, trying to turn his head to catch the man’s lips into another kiss. “daddy, more.” 

Klaus moaned into Dave’s ear, uninhibited by his dominance. “God, baby, you feel so good, you take my cock so well.” He rolled his hips into him, trying to hold onto his grip as he slapped against Dave’s ass. With one last bruise adorned on Dave’s neck, Klaus released his head, letting him rest on the bed so he could turn his attention to the matter at hand. 

With both hands, Klaus gripped Dave’s ass, spreading him open to watch his dick slide in and out, the slick sound filling his ears. “Take it so well, don’t you?” Dave moaned wordlessly under him, nodding limply. Klaus slapped Dave’s ass again. “Don’t you, kitten?” 

“Y-yes daddy,” Dave piped up. A familiar coil had begun to form in his stomach, his cock pressed into the mattress. He knew it was only a matter of seconds before he came undone once more. “Harder, daddy, harder,” He whined, pressing back against Klaus’s thrusts so he stayed inside him.

“Close baby?” Dave nodded into the bed again, and that was all the confirmation Klaus needed. His hips snapped forward again, rutting against Dave’s prostate. The slick heat around him clenched and fluttered, pulling Klaus further to his own release. He let out a groan, digging his fingers into Dave’s hips. 

With a sob, Dave came again, his cock painting the sheets and his stomach once more. Klaus slowed down, staring down at his spent partner. Dave whined, feeling Klaus slowly slip out of him. “Daddy—” 

“Turn over for me,” Klaus interjected, his voice suddenly soft. “I want to see you.” The sudden tenderness in his words made Dave move immediately, rolling over onto his back. Klaus held his calves as he moved, pulling his legs over his lean tattooed shoulders. Dave could do nothing but let himself be moved, limbs feeling like jelly. 

“Hey, sweet thing,” Klaus soothed, reaching a hand to touch Dave’s heated face. Those beautiful green eyes gobbled up the sight of him, his gaze boring into his body. It made Dave feel close, safe, _Klaus’s_. 

“Daddy,” He felt Klaus’s cock slide back into his used hole, a rush flowing through him again. While his cock was now soft against his stomach, he still fluttered around Klaus, wanting him closer and closer and closer.

“Give it to me, daddy. I wanna feel it.” He moaned, falling back into that hazy bliss with a snap of Klaus’s hips. It didn’t take long for him to get back into the grove. With Dave chanting ‘more’ in that sweet desperate way, how could Klaus not give what was asked? His hands wrapped around Dave’s thighs, pulling them flush against one another. The sound of sweaty skin filled the bedroom, the only thing louder than that being Dave’s incessant moaning. 

The pressure against his prostate overwhelmed Dave, and at this angle, it didn’t take much for Klaus to ram against it each time. His body trembled with overstimulation, cock twitching weakly. But Klaus kept going, and soon the blond was trembling with pleasure, chanting ‘daddy’ over and over with sugary, silky breaths. He whined, a dry, sweetly sinful orgasm pulled from him for the third time, his dick dripping onto his skin. 

Klaus’s mouth fell open at the sight, his lover completely spent. He was nothing but a puddle of honey-coated noises and desperation. He could get drunk on the sight if he stared long enough. He knew he had to work fast before Dave became overwhelmed, and he snapped his hips in a quicker fashion, chasing his own high.

“Gonna cum in you, baby,” The thought made Dave moan again, his hips still weakly grinding against Klaus’s pelvis. The seance kept working, using Dave’s hole for all it was worth. “You want that? Want me to fill you up?”

His lover nodded weakly, his body shaking with every thrust. “Uh-huh, please daddy, ‘ve been so good, wanna feel you, wanna be close.” 

Klaus pressed himself flush against Dave, burying his seed deep in his lover with a choked moan. The orgasm ripped through him, pulling everything he had as he spilled out in fluid, in emotion, in sound. Dave’s legs curled tightly around him, wanting to _feel_ him, every inch, every part. Klaus shuddered, falling limply into Dave’s chest. 

The room was filled with their heavy breaths, thick with heat and sex. It consumed them, both men caught in the haze of the afterglow. 

“Holy _shit_.” Klaus finally breathed, his head resting on Dave’s chest. He couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled from his lips, looking up to catch his boyfriend’s watery gaze. “How’re you fairin’, soldier?” 

Dave only hummed, his head plopping down onto the mattress again. The fullness of his lower abdomen slowly disappeared, and Klaus crawled up to lay next to him. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Dave smiled warmly, turning to face his grinning partner. “How’re you doin’?

“Ah, “ Klaus shook his head, pressing a finger into Dave’s chest. “How are _you_ doing?” The blond smiled warmly, inching closer to the seance. 

“Better. Much better.” They met in the middle with a slow, tender kiss, both falling and flying into one another. It was heavenly, molding beautifully with another. Their foreheads pressed together, exchanging soft breaths. 

“We can talk about it more,” Klaus murmured. “About time travel, that is. It’s rough, takes a while for the mind to catch up.” Dave hummed in agreement. They weren’t experts, but they knew something. Their fingers loosely intertwined, reminding one another of that secret, the beauty of chance that they shared. 

“I’m right here, always.” Klaus squeezed Dave’s hand. He gave his lips one soft peck, smiling warmly. “As long as we’ve got that, _this_ ,” He raised their hands, kissing Dave’s knuckles. “We can do anything.”

Dave smiled, giggling quietly. “You can be so corny sometimes, you know that?” His joke earned him a playful swat on his arm. 

“Not my fault; I was forced to recite Shakespeare as a kid,” Klaus argued, making both of them laugh more. Shimmering blue eyes met twinkling green ones, both men smiling happily at one another. 

“We should go shower.” Dave finally piped up, to which Klaus groaned, head flopping back onto the bed dramatically. “Don’t be gross, c’mon.” His partner whined. 

“In a minute,” The seance bargained, curling closer into Dave’s chest. “You know I love some good pillow talk.” 

Dave smiled, wrapping an arm around his lover. And in a moonlit room, under the gaze of the cosmos, the two lovers shared their secrets, backs turned to God as they fled delightedly into each other’s tender embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for this fandom! I hope you enjoyed it 🥰


End file.
